Ultraman Jack
Ultraman Jack is an Ultra who is a member of the Space Garrison, an Ultra Brother, and a member of Derp Cat Legion. Appearance Jack looks very similar to Ultraman but with some different body patterns and an Ultra Bracelet. History Jack was the fourth Ultra to come to Earth, following Ultraseven's departure. He fought against Kaiju and aliens for a year or so, eventually leaving after his battle with Zetton II and Alien Bat, when Jack proved that an Ultra could defeat Zetton. Afterwords he became an Ultra Brother and appeared with the other founding members when Ultraman Ace was about to make his trip to Earth. Jack would appear on Earth a few times after that, usually alongside the Ultra Brothers to help out Ace or Taro, much later appearing during Ultraman Mebius's time on Earth. Jack had proven himself as a hero, all he had to do left was help others prove it to themselves. When the Space Garrison sought to improve relations with Earth, Jack was among the first few Ultras to make the venture. He adventured on the Earth for a little while, battling some evil Kaiju and other stuff. He, alongside Ace were approached by Cdrzillafanon and Ang1eda at a bar, who after having studied footage of the two in combat, decided they would be useful assets to Derp Cat Legion. Jack and Ace thought it over and eventually accepted the offer, becoming members of Derp Cat Legion. The two would often be sent in combat missions, as they were helpful for cutting apart enemy forces. Jack even made amends with his old foe Zetton II, who was also a member of the legion, and the two became fast friends afterword. Abilities Weapons *'Ultra Bracelet': A multi-purpose weapon that can transform into any of the following: **'Ultra Spark': It can cut down opponents easily. It was used frequently by Jack to kill Bemstar, Alien Grotes, Nokogilin, Leogon, Gronken and Plooma. **'Bracelet Bomb': Used against King Maimai. **'Ultra Lance': It can destroy monster in a hit. Ace Killer uses it in a similar fashion as Jack when he throws it to slice foes. But instead of slicing, it causes a large explosion on contact. **'Ultra Cross': A modified version of Ultra Lance with the blade part of it was replaced with a cross, it was used against Draculas and Alien Bat. **'Ultra Defender': A shield which is powerful enough to deflect any attacks. It can also be used to freeze an enemy. It was used against Snowgon. **'Strange Light Mirror': Has the ability to weaken an enemy's mirage like Paragon. **'Bracelet Needle': A harpoon-like weapon used to kill Vacuumon. The tip of it had been filled with a specialized venom. **'Bracelet Whip': A whip-like ability used against Red Killer. **'Ultra Fire Wheel': A fire-wheel attack used against Alien Varduck. **'Barrier Ball': Used to rescue a falling man from hitting the ground. **'Reform': If ripped off or dismembered, Jack's Bracelet can help him reform back to his usual self. **'Bracelet Boomerang': A boomerang similar in shape to Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. It was used in Episode 37 to hurt Black King, but it didn't affect him. **'Ultra Super Ray': Rays shoot from the Ultra Spark. It was used on Episode 19 to defeat Sartan. Techniques Special *'Specium Ray': Jack can fire the Specium Ray by crossing his arms in a lower case "+" style beam. It's exactly like Ultraman's Specium Ray. It can obliterate monsters in one shot. *'Ultra Slash': A razor sharp ring of plasma fired from Jack's hand. Same as Ultraman's and Zoffy's. Can slice through monsters easily. *'Fog Beam': A misty light attack that Jack fires from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Similar to Ultraman's Slash Ray. *'Cinerama Shot': Jack's "L" style beam attack. It can destroy monsters in one shot. The attack is said to be 10 times more powerful than Ultraseven's Wide Shot. *'Ultra Shot': A plasma beam fired from Jack's hand in a similar style to Zoffy's M87 Ray, only Jack extends his right hand forward then places his left hand on his right upper arm. *'Eye Beams': Jack can fire powerful energy beams from his eyes. **'Perspective Ray': Ultraman Jack can fire a beam from his eyes to reveal invisible enemies. **'Ultra Eyes': Another attack fired from Jack's eyes, while additionally bending his elbows. *'Ultra Rocket Bullets': Light bullets are fired from Jack's fingertips. It was used against Varricane. *'Hand Beam': Jack can send out a fireball from his palm. *'Ultra Hurricane': Jack lifts up the opponent and throws it high into the air and finishes it off with a Specium Ray. Used to defeat Zetton Ⅱ. *'Paralysis Ray': A technique that temporarily stops the movement of beings. Used against Alien Temperor. Physical *'Meteor Kick': A kick that is used while jumping extremely high. It can go over barriers, such as Kingsaurus III's. *'Ultra Kick': A powerful kick that can cut off a monster's head. It was used in episode 27. *'Ultra Spin Kick: ' Jack kicks the enemy while in a backward rotation, high in the sky. *'Ultra Lifter': A techiques Jack uses to lift the enemy. *'Ultra Chop': A chop Techique. *'Dive Kick': A diving kick. *'Flying Kick': A skill to kick with both feet squarely. *'Ultra Body Drop': A throwing techique. *'Brain Buster': Skill to hold the enemy in his arms, the body of the enemy in the front and collapsed in his back. *'Ultra V Barrier': Ultraman Jack crosses his hands to deflect attacks. *'Ultra Spin': A spinning maneuver that allows him to push back the storm caused by Seamons and Seagorath. Miscellaneous *'Capacity Building': Empowering Jack's stamina, used to enhance his karate chop to attack Black King. *'Recharge': By aiming the face of the bracelet at sunlight, the user can recharge themselves. *'Magnetic Force Resistance': Allows Jack to be free from an enemy's magnetic force. It emits a yellow spiral ray from the Bracelet, to neutralize the magnetic force. It was used during the battle against Magnedon. *'Anti-gravity Beam': Emits a green spiral of light rays from the Bracelet, Capable of lifting an enemy into the air while Ultraman lifts him into space. Was used during the battle with Magnedon. *'Dam Damming Ability': Used during the battle with Magnedon to stop water in the dam from flowing out. *'Bracelet Chop': A Left handed chop that strengthened the power of the bracelet. It was used against Gronken to chop his arms off. *'Water Evaporation Capacity': Heat is generated from the bracelet and evaporates the water to swamp water. After the end of combat, evaporated water has fallen to become a heavy rain. *'Bracelet Reflection Ability': Used to reflect the enemy's rays at them. It was used against Builgamo. *'Bracelet Flash': Shoots intense light from the bracelet used to blind the enemy. It was used in Episode 36 against Draculas. *'Lazy Energy Absorption Capacity': Used to absorb the energy of laziness and shrink the target. Was used against Yametaranese. *'Ultra Physic Powers': A technique to lift up objects mentally. *'Ultra Barrier': A barrier technique. Combination *'Grand Spark': Jack can combine either his Specium ray or Cinerama Shot with other Ultras to form a powerful attack. *'Final Cross Shield': A shield of the combined powers of the four Ultra Brothers. Used to seal U-Killersaurus. *'Combined Ray ': A combination of Jack's, Ace's and 80's beam. Only used on Ultraman Belial. *'Ultra Paris Free':Used by the Superior 8 Version, Jack used this attack with Ace, Seven and Ultraman to free Mebius. *'Energy Release':A energy release from his color timer. Used to free Mebius from Alien Guts. *'Triple Shot': Jack combine his Specium Ray with Ace's Metallium Ray and Ultraman's Specium Ray to defeat Leo. *'Ultra Charge': Used with Seven, Jack, and Zoffy to give their remaining energy to other ultras. Given to Ace for him to charge the Space Q and destroy Ace Killer. *'Energy Charge': Ultraman, Zoffy, Jack and Seven stand in a circle, hold their hands, and give energy to others. First used to charge Ace to full power to go to Earth and fight Barabas. Trivia * Jack and Ace were decided to become members of Derp Cat Legion after we watched a compilation of all the Kaiju dismembering the two did. Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Space Garrison members Category:Dudes Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens Category:Derp Category:Derp Cat Legion members Category:Land of Light residents